Children of the Corn (series)
''Children of The Corn ''is a Shudder original anthology series that is based on the movie and book, The series is set in 1983, Gatlin, Nebraska, when a family drives through a town and discovers its inhabitants are a murderous child-cult, who sacrifices anyone over nineteen. In October 2015, SYFY planned on doing a TV series based on the movie. In July 2016, the pilot was ordered to series, which will consist of a 10-episode limited series. In that same month, production begun on the series. Production concluded on the season in October 2016. The series premiered on SYFY, on March 15, 2017. On June 3, 2019, SYFY announced the second season ceased development and the series was cancelled. On August 19, 2019, Hulu announced the second season would premiere December 14, 2019, moved up from is previous 2020 release, and the series was renewed for a third season, to premiere sometime in 2020, with production slated to begin March 2020. A trailer was released for the second season, branding it as a 5 episodes, meaning the first halve will premiere on December 14, 2019, and the second half premiering in February 2020. On January 2, 2020, Hulu announced that the finale 5 episodes of the season will premiere on February 14, 2020. Plot Set in 1983, Gatlin, Nebraska, when a family drives through a town and discovers its inhabitants are a murderous child-cult, who sacrifices anyone over nineteen, but they must survive and stay hidden if they can! According to Variety, the second season of the series will follow 35 years after the first season, where people from all over are forced to deal with the terrors of being stuck in Gatlin, and forced to confronted the evil that still resides and how the cult spreads all over the small towns in the country. Characters Main * Betty - The wife of Bill who gets stranded in the town of Gatlin in 1983. (Season 1) * Bill - The husband of Betty who gets stranded in the town of Gatlin in 1983. (Season 1) * Delilah - A mystery girl who is apart of the Gatlin cult, she escapes the cult along with Betty. (Season 1) * Landon - The 14-year old leader of the cult who in the finale was killed by Delilah (Season 1) * Joel - The secondary leader of the cult who is involved in the assassination of Landon. (Season 1) * Gilroy - A news reporter who has to investigate the murder of all of a towns adults, and ends up getting caught in the cults. (Season 2). * Ellie - A misfit runaway teen who wanders into the adulterous town Perry, GA, and ends of meeting the cult's leader. (Season 2). * Zane - A retired war veteran whose car breaks down in Perry and ends up traveling the town in search of a mechanic and stumbles upon a child of the cult who stalks him (Season 2). * Micah - A 17-year old who ends up joining the cult and becomes the leader of Perry. (Season 2). * Maurice - Zane's son who is forced to face his fears as the cult drives him deep into Perry. (Season 2). Recurring * Mike - The 4-year old boy who was abandoned in Gatlin by a earlier couple who was murdered. (Season 1). * Suzanne - A 18-year old girl who is preparing to be sacrificed which she is in Episode 9. * Atticus - Maurice's friend, who after hearing of his disappearance goes into Perry to try to rescue him. (Season 2). * June - Gilroy's wife who accompanies Gilroy to Perry only to become the hunted in the town. (Season 2). Guest * Alyssa - A girl who in the first episode was trying to escape the cult, she was killed. (Season 1). Episodes 'Season 1 (2017)' Season 2 (2019) Production and Broadcast On August 3, 2019, In a interview with Variety, the creators announced the series would be rebranded as a anthology series were people from all over are forced to deal with the terrors of being stuck in Gatlin, and forced to confronted the evil that still resides and how the cult spreads all over the small towns in the country, the second season will take place 57 years after the the cult was established and the generations that followed. Season 2 began filming on July 9, 2019, and will conclude December 2019. The second season will premiere on Shudder in 2020. On August 4, 2019, Shudder released a teaser trailer confirming season 2 will premiere in spring 2020. The cast of season 2 was announced. On August 5, 2019, the creator confirmed the reason why Syfy ceased production of the show is because the season was originally going to focus on the first season characters as they face the cult again. He revealed that from the second script onward everything got messy and didn't fit well and me and Syfy decided to pull the plug, as it would not be good. He stated "I didn't think focusing on the same characters would not be engaging for the audience and story as it would get old seeing the same characters involving the same backstories and the anthology series works because every season is fresh and new and can connect with new characters and staying true to the stories core plot, and exploring the different parts of the cult. A season 3 is currently in works. On August 19, 2019, Various news outlets confirmed the series would not be broadcasted on Shudder and instead will be moved Hulu, and premiere as a Hulu Original after Hulu bought the series from Syfy, and Season 2 would only consist of 10 episodes and production will wrap October 6, 2019.